The Exile Chronicles: The Exiled Ones
by PadawanCassy
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin wasn't found by the Jedi Temple until he was already trained by an Exiled Jedi. Would he still find his way to the dark side or would he over come it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or it's character, that is all George Lucas (with the exception of my own characters, of course.) Also I don't own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings; I'm just borrowing his Elvish Language.**

**Love ya George, you're the man!**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I decided to rewrite this story, so it might be a little different (and hopefully better) from what you remember. I hope you enjoy it and I also apologize if there's any mistakes, if you seen any let me know and I'll fix them.**

**_~Prologue~_**

* * *

_A long time ago…_

_In a Galaxy far, far, far away…_

_A Prophesized child from the twin suns is born. With a small speck of hope an enslaved people hold onto their way of life as war threatens to take their once peaceful worlds into chaos and with it, the Galaxy. A ancient order called the Order of the Exiled Ones who were cursed by the Force, four thousand years ago; have been building a fleet to defeat the last of the Sith Lords in hope of stopping the prophase from becoming a reality and bringing peace back too their worlds._

_But darkness has already taken hold and their time is running out. Only with the last child of the Ordo line, do they stand a chance from the dark shadow that wishes to consume them. Meanwhile out past the reach of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. On the barren planet of Tatooine, a dark shadow creeps closer to the heir of the Exiles and Ordo. _

_The child's only hope lies with an old Queen of the past**.**_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reviewing!_**


	2. Arise A Knight

**Disclaimer: The same as the first one.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**~Chapter One~**

_**(Arise A Knight)**_

* * *

**Star System: Tatoo. Planet: Tatooine. Location: Mos Eisley.**

On the plant of Tatooine the twin suns had yet to rise from the northern skies, as a feminine silhouette stood up on top of a ridge over looking the city of Mos Eisley. The soft winds from the south ruffled her dark brown cloak as her crystal blue eyes looked at the city through a pair of long range binoculars.

The sound of Banthas moving out into the open plains caught the young woman's attention as a dark figure started out towards Mos Espe on a speeder. Looking back the female cursed in Huttese before jumping down from her spot and running to her speeder bike that was nearby hidden by some rocks.

Without thinking twice the woman gun the engines as she raced after the dark figure whose speeder was disappearing quickly out of view. At the sudden speeds her cloak's hood fell back to reveling a human woman about thirty-five with light blonde hair and a determined look on her face. She pushed the speeder bike into full throttle gaining more speed as she passed through some ridges.

It felt like days instead of hours as she came closer to the edge of Mos Espe, the darkening presence entered the back of her mind. '_He's here, but where?_' the young woman asked mentally as she zoomed through a cave before ending up near to the city.

Thankfully the suns had not risen yet as the woman stopped and parked the speeder bike in an alley before following the dark presence onward. She came up through the alleyway and stopped at the mouth for a moment as the dark figure's speeder reappeared zooming off towards the townhouse of Gardulla the Hutt. That was over on the other side of the street. Not wanting to lose anytime the young woman followed after him without even thinking twice.

* * *

**Location: Mos Espe.**

The city of Mos Espe was quiet except for the drunks at the local Cantinas and the few people who were getting their shops ready for the morning. Pulling her hood up along with her veil the woman continued to walk at a fast pass down the street. After dodging through an alleyway and up onto a tall building nearby a Townhouse. The woman spotted the dark figure entering through the front gate of the Townhouse below her.

The guards stopped him and asked for him to get out of his speeder, the woman hid behind a mud wall and waited for the crackly hiss of a lightsaber igniting. But it never came, the traced like guards aloud the dark figure to enter without even checking him over for weapons. Frowning the woman leapt over the walls of the townhouse and into the courtyard below landing gracefully on all four. Slipping into the tunnel that leaded into the townhouse, the woman quickly followed the dark figure

The silence seemed to make her skin crawl as she kept to the dark shadows of the mud brick walls, then as she came up to a crossway in the corridor. She hear the unmistakable snap hiss of a lightsaber being activated, throwing all haste out the window the woman dashed towards the large entranceway at the end of the hallway as fast as she could. Then as if her day could be any worse she heard screams coming from the room and a horrible sound of something or someone gagging. Twelve slaves came running out of the room all scared out of their wits; they stopped in front of her and huddled together. Scared she was with the mad lunatic in the Audience Chamber.

"Please stay calm and wait in the main hallway. I'll be right back to take the transmitters out," all of the slaves just nodded at her commanding tone as they walked passed her with a shocked look on their faces.

Turning her attention back onto the Audience Chamber the woman dashed in with her own lightsaber in hand. Bodies of guards and slaves litter the floor as she looked down at them. Looking up the woman nearly gagged at the sight the greeted her, what was left of Gardulla the Hutt's remains were scattered all over the Hutt's throne. Staring over at a stairway behind the jukebox, the woman stepped over the dead remains of a fallen guard and rushed up the stairs towards the slaves' quarters.

Hurrying up her pace the woman heard more screams as she ran passed the remains of a Gamorrean guard, bursting into the slaves' quarters the woman ignited her lightsaber as the dark figure turned towards her. Their lightsaber's clashed against each other as sparks ignited from the lightsabers as they dueled. The yellow blade of the woman's slashed off apart of the dark figure's cloak as he ducked from her attacks, before coming back with his own.

Each minute they fought the slaves watched with an intense gaze as the hoped for the yellow blade to hit it's mark before the red blade did, thankfully the woman was using the dark figure's strength to her advantage as he started to tire out she turned her attacks with such force that she backed him into a wall.

"You should have left them alone, now you meet your end!" The woman snapped angrily as she cut his lightsaber in two, before drawing her blade upward and into his chest.

"Perhaps so…Sindarin…but I will die knowing…..that I at least took your heir…from you!" coughed the dark figure before the life left his body. Standing over him the woman frowned as she turned off her lightsaber and turned to the living slaves.

"Go and wait in the main hallways and I be down there in a few minute to free you, now go!" she order as all of the what was left alive rushed out of the room, leaving her alone with a young woman who was fighting to breath. Walking over to the young woman she hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt before kneeling next to the dying woman.

"Are you Shmi Skywalker?" the young woman asked with a deep sadness as the dying woman nodded. "I am Camilla Nightshade, you are one of my family members. I came to free you, but I am to late." she added somberly.

"Maybe for me...but not for my son Anakin. You are a Jedi are you not?" Cam shook her head negatively as she listened to Shmi, who fought to live a few more minutes. "Take my son Anakin with you, please!"

"Do you wish me to take him to his father?" Shmi looked at her before taking her hand.

"There was no father! I cared him and gave birth, I can't explain it. Please don't leave him to my fate. He deserves better then a slave's life." Cam could only nod as she watched the last bits of life leave Shmi's body.

Closing Shmi's eyes, Cam looked over the corner of the bunk that was concealed by a part of the mud wall was a blanket with a little baby in it. His head was covered in light blonde hair as his blue eyes open Anakin whimpered. Cam carefully picked him up from his hiding spot. Wrapped around his blanket was an odd looking necklace that Cam did not notice until she lifted hood back up over her head.

Standing up from the ruined room, Cam cared Anakin out and down the stairs as a ray of light entered the room. Walking back through the Audience Chamber Cam shielded Anakin's eyes from the horrors of the room as she walked back towards the main hallway. Waiting there like they all had been told too, where want was left of Gardulla the Hutt's slaves. The Twi'lek dancing girls looked up as Cam entered the hallway holding Anakin.

"Where's Shmi?" A yellow Twi'lek with brown spots asked bravely as she stood up from her sit on a grate.

"I could not save her, she has past beyond the veil of life and into the Force." The yellow Twi'lek's eyes widened before tears started to show. "Anakin is fine though, just a little scared." Cam added as the yellow Twi'lek walked over to Cam and looked down into the blankets at Anakin "Would you watch over him until I have gotten all of the transmitters out of everyone?"

"Of course," the Twi'lek answered as she picked Anakin up and cradle him in her arms. Cam turned her attention back to the other slaves, who were all watching them.

"Does anyone known were Gardulla keeps your transmitter's controllers?" Cam asked calmly.

A sickly looking male Togruta stood up from the small group, he was standing near one of the other Twi'lek dancers. His lekku were bruised and scarred as he walked up toward Cam, oddly she felt no fear from him as he came closer.

"I will show you, if you'll follow me this way?" His voice was calm and staid as he waited, his clothes were tattered and worn out as his white and reddish complication was covered with a thick cover of dirt and grim.

Turning back to the yellow Twi'lek that was still holding onto Anakin, Cam pulled out her other comlink. "What is your name?" Cam asked as the yellow Twi'lek looked up at her.

"Anaya, ma'am." answered the yellow Twi'lek as Cam was handed the comlink to her.

"Anaya is a very beautiful name. If you have any problems or one of Jabba's men come. Use it, my frequency is already set on it all you have to do is push the button." Anaya nodded as Cam turned towards the Togruta. "Lead the way good sir."

The Togruta nodded before walked passed all of the other slaves towards a smaller hallway that was off to the side. Cam followed behind him as the dark halls were eerily quiet as they passed through them, looking at his back Cam noticed that it was bleeding.

Grimacing at the though of the beating he must have endured, Cam turned to him.

"Once I have the transmitters turned off, I will look at your wounds." The Togruta turned his head as Cam finished speaking.

"That wouldn't be necessary Mistress Jedi, they'll stop bleeding in a few minutes," Cam watched as he turned his head away in shame.

"What is your name?"

"I do not remember my real name, but everyone here calls me Ace." the Togruta turned back to look at Cam as she walked side by side with him. "If I may, what is your name?"

"It's Cam, I don't mean to be meddlesome but how did you end up here?" Ace looked at her oddly before he tilted his head to one side.

"I was abduct from my tribe when I was little by spice pirates heading to Tatooine," Ace stopped in front of a door, "Thankfully I've never seen one of my own people on this force for sake planet. This is where Gardulla's majordomo keeps our controllers. Unfortunately I can not go in with you, but the majordomo has them behind the big picture in a safe."

"Ace, how do you know all of this if don't mind my asking?" Ace smiled as his eye lit up with a spark that seemed long forgotten.

"I'm not that good of a slave and was brought in here once for punishment. I saw where they kept our controllers, but there's a bar over the doorway that will active the transmitter in me if I cross it without the majordomo clearing it through first," Ace look at Cam as he explained, the spark in his eyes was shining brightly in hope of freedom.

Cam opened the door and left it open as she walked in, the room was like the rest of the townhouse dank and eerie as she walked in, whips and other items for torture where hanging on the wall behind the desk along with a huge picture of the slime slug that was in pieces on it's throne. Walking behind the desk Cam used the Force to rip the picture off the wall and throw it across the room, it shattered against the wall as Ace watched from the doorway in awe. Cam was glaring at the finger print scanner on safe. When Ace started cursing in Huttese before turning back towards where Cam was.

"I am sorry, I forgot they had that on there." Ace said sadly as he hung his head, Cam looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"That is no problem Ace, don't worry. Also I'm not a Jedi, I'm an Sindarin there's a huge deference." Cam stepped closer to the safe and closed her eyes, letting the Force center in her. She raised her right hand a waved it slowly over the safe as the figure print scanner beeped before the safe door opened. Glancing inside the safe, Cam used the Force and pulled out all of the transmitter controllers' and made them float in the air before pulling out a couple of datapads.

Glancing over them quickly, Cam pulled out a little sack from under her robes and opened it. One by one each of the controllers went into the sack, dropping the datapads in as well. Cam turned from the open safe and walked around the desk back out the way she came.

"Well I think that's it, come on Ace. Let's get back to the others before someone shows up looking for Gardulla." Cam walked out as Ace followed her leaving the door still open and the safe empty.

Thankfully the Force was on Cam's side as she and Ace entered the hallway to finding nothing had changed since they had left. Anaya looked up as she was make funny faces at Anakin and smiled. "Ma'am did you and Ace find the controllers?"

"Yes Anaya we did and they've been deactivated." Cam nodded as a human girl spoke.

"Excuse me, ma'am but what will happen to us now?" The young girl asked quietly, Cam looked around at everyone else and noticed they all were looking at her.

"You're free, you may go wherever you please." Cam answered and everyone started to cheer out into the quiet hallways.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	3. The Exile Royals

**Disclaimer: The same as the first one.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**~Chapter Two~**

_**(The Exile Royals)**_

* * *

**Star System: Sola. Planet: Solarium. Location: Military Headquarters.**

It was raining out as lightening flashed through the skies, a deep rumble of thunder shook the ground and buildings. Standing in front of a large bay window with his hands behind his back was a man in his late thirties. His face was masked in a stony expression and his brown hair was tented with grey from past stress, while cool blues eyes stared out into the storm. His appearance was one of a dashing military man, handsomely dressed in a black uniform with his ranking on his right arm. The thirty year old looked tired as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

His name was Cadeyrn Skywalker, but for the rest of the galaxy he was simply known as King Nuada. Commander of the Exile Army and Navy, ruler of the three sister plant: Cascade, Solarium and Solace. He was the oldest of his family even though he only looked in his early thirty. He was one of the five cursed by the Force with immortality over four thousand years ago and to say that four thousand years really taught him something wouldn't be a lie, especially about woman.

Which his P.A. was, she was a young Twi'lek by the name Kaya Shaw. She had dark forest green skin that had black freckles that went up and down her head tails along with most of her body. Of how he knew that he wasn't disclosing. Dressed in a similar uniform to her commander, the lieutenant walked up behind him before clearing her throat.

"Sir, the files you requested are on your desk. Also milord Cerberus contacted Headquarter, he was demanding to know when the next council meeting is." Kaya said calmly as she watched her commander's chaw tighten. "What are your orders milord?"

"Tell him the council is tomorrow and would you bring me a cup of café?" Nuada eyed the datapads warily. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

Nodding Kaya left the room and Nuada in silence as he returned to his desk, looking over at the holos of his sister and brother. One caught his eye it was an old one, but new even for his age. Smiling like they were crazy, he was standing beside his sister Adhara as they were standing in front of a huge rock formation on Solace. You could see the ocean a few miles behind them if you looked just to the right, the lush green grass had reach up to their knees as they were dressed in comfortable summer clothes. Adhara was in light maroon gown that looked more like a bunch of silk was hanging off of her shoulders instead of a dress, with her hair down. As he and Ethan were dressed in brown trousers and tan tunics.

Pulling his mind back from the past, Nuada allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips as he picked up one of the datapads and examined it. The Trade Federation was starting to be a nuisance, as they had requested for the seventh time in the last month to speak with the 'King of the Solarium system.' Which wasn't even the right name for the solar system to begin with, frowning Nuada picked up another datapad, hoping that his lieutenant would hurry up with the café before he fall asleep from reading this nonsense. Setting the two datapads down he picked up the last one, it was a spy report on the plant of Kamino.

"Interesting…" Nuada mused out loud, as another presence entered the room at the same time he had spoken.

"What is so interesting that you would ignore your own friend, even a old one at that?" asked a low smooth voice from in front of him.

"Hello Ulric, apparently you haven't heard of knocking?" Nuada answered with a roll of the eyes.

"So, I'm a annoying it's in my blood." Ulric snorted as he plopped down into the comfortable chair in front of Nuada's desk. "Besides you didn't answer my question."

"The Kaminonians have the capability to clone a living organism." Nuada explained as he leaned back against his chair.

"Hmm, odd how these things pop up isn't and here I though you were scheming." Ulric added a bit disappointed. Shaking his head Ulric pulled out a data chip and handed it to Nuada. "Thought this might catch your interest, your sister Adhara was talking a few days ago about your line and I found this in Nubian. It's at lest twenty five years old, but it's still accurate."

"What is this about Ulric?" Nuada asked puzzled as he plugged it into his computer.

"I thought Adhara told you?" Nuada glared at him daring him to stop with the explanation. "Two days ago Addy had a vision of a child and his mother. She wouldn't go into details, but she did say that they had ties to you and that the child was to be one day the most powerful Force sensitive there would ever be."

"It won't happen to be about that Jedi from the Coruscant Order that had a vision of The Chosen One, a sentinel being with the power to defeat the Sith Lords for good." Nuada added with a curious look.

"Beats the hell out of me. All I know is that she was all in a tether about the kid and his mother, then she sent for Cam to go to Tatooine the next day." Ulric put his legs up on Nuada's desk. "It was odd, one minute she's fine and the next she's all freaked out."

Frowning Nuada pushed the intercom button, "Kaya would you connected me with Star Destroyer Nova." Nuada received a quick 'yes sir' from Kaya before the computer screen popped up. A map of the Galaxy was stationed out and little colored bots were moving around on the screen as Nuada pulled up another window.

"Man…I need to get me something like that or at least for my wife. She would have a field day with that." Nuada smirked at Ulric as he said this.

"Most likely she would watch it to see where you run off too. When you disappear for a week at a time," Nuada's smirk grew when Ulric mumbled something coherent that sounded a awful like '_ner di'kut burc'ya_'.

Nuada turned his attention back to the computer screen, a light orange dot blinked on and off on Tatooine. Frowning Nuada pulled up the access logs on the ship and watched as a blocker popped up onto his screen. Swearing Nuada glanced over at Ulric, his face was grim as he looked at the screen from the other side of the desk.

"I think you better send the ship to her or at least call Tiberias and inform him of the situation." Ulric said coolly as he watched Nuada eye the screen. "That way you know you've got eyes on the planet."

Nuada nodded before pushing the intercom button again, "Kaya have you reached Nova?" A minute passed before the lieutenant answered:

"Yes sir, I am patching them through right now." A beep came from the desk surface before the image of a uniformed man appeared in front of Nuada, leaning back away from the desk Ulric kept out of sight as Nuada gave a small greet before specifying the reason of the call.

"Vice Admiral Adémar, I am sending Nova to the Tatoo system bring back a Sindarin Knight. Inform Admiral Slade that any hostility from the Hutts and he has permission to use deadly force against them," Nuada ordered commandingly.

"Yes sir, I will inform Admiral Slade imminently." Vice Admiral Adémar nodded before his blue figure disappeared from the desk surface.

Nuada looked over at Ulric and sighed. " I want you to go ahead of them and scope out the situation. Take Canderous with you, if any of the Hutts become rowdy deal with them."

"You got it, ner burc'ya." Ulric said enthusiastically, "You want me to call Tiberias?"

"No, I'll do it after you're already in space, that way he'll have to ditch his undercover ops." Nuada answered honestly as Ulric stood up from his seat.

"Oh, I bet he'll be happy about that?" Ulric snickered, "Especially when he finds out he's going to be working with me."

"He'll tough it out," Nuada said calmly. "I will be on Mandalore, use a secure channel if you need me."

"Alright, see you in a few days." Ulric turned from the desk and in the four brisk steps was out of the room.

Gazing at the screen Nuada sighed, before leaning his head back against the chair's headrest. He eyed the screen before pulling up the files onto the screen from the data-chip. "Force helps us the poor damned." Nuada muttered under his breath as he searched through the files.

* * *

**Translation: Mando'a into Basic**

1. _Ner di'kut burc'ya_ - my idiot friend

_2. Ner burc'ya -_ my friend

* * *

_**Please Review**_


	4. The Exile Fleet & The Prophecy Child

**Disclaimer: The same as the first one.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**~Chapter Three~**

_**(The Exile Fleet & The Prophecy Child)**_

* * *

**Star System: Chommell Sector. Location: E.N.S Star Destroyer Nova. **

The day had been a long one as the Star Destroyer got ready for light speed. The crew was working to the fullest of their capacity. As they went about their daily routes, hopefully a mission would be placed on them soon or they'd be given leave before they slowly died off from the boredom.

At lest that's what Admiral James Slade thought as he sat at his desk looking over the daily reports in his office that was located two floors below the bridge. Typing the information into the memory bank before sending it off to HQ, Admiral Slade stopped typing and rubbed his eyes before continuing on.

Reopening his eyes just as his vice admiral walked into the room. Vice Admiral Jean-lu Adémar was a half Twi'lek and half Human, who came from a small town family in the Mystic Mountains of Cascade. His Twi'lek mother had been a nurse on one of the main medical frigates and his father had been a naval Captain for the very same fleet that Adémar had been apart of for over seven years. Oddly for him being half Twi'lek, he was quite a handsome man especially in his uniform. Women seemed to flock towards him at parties and ceremonies' and Slade could swear that Adémar was oblivous too it.

Not really unusual sight for many in the naval fleet or in the army was that his headtails were held at the back of his head by a unusual looking headdress the kept his headtails from flopping in front of his face or getting in the way of his work. It fit right underneath his hat hidden from view until he took his hat off. Many in the fleet and army had seen this creation as a blessing more then a curse, because of the amount of accidents that had accrued before they were mandatorily issued.

"Early report from HQ Adémar?" Slade asked as looked up from his work.

"More like a mission sir," Adémar said calmly. "We're being sent to Tatooine sir, Mrs. Knightshade has gotten into some trouble and King Nuada wants us too retrieve her and a child from the plant." Adémar handed the datapad over to Slade. "We've been told to use deadly force if the Hutts become a threat."

"Seems very serious, prep the med-bay for any medical emergences. Then get the men ready for any hostilities and have the star fighters prepped and ready for a minutes notice." Slade ordered gravely as he continued to read the datapad, slowly he rose from his desk and started for the door with Adémar following him.

"Let just pray that it doesn't come to war." Adémar said plainly.

"Why?" Slade turned to him curiously in the hallway as they were walking towards a turbolift.

"Because sir, they'd lose." Adémar smiled charmingly up at him, "And knowing King Nuada he'd have the Hutt responsible for the threat or attack bolted to the hull of the ship."

"Let hope not." Slade said as they enter the turbolift and disappeared as the doors closed. "It would make a horrid mess and clash with the grey of the hull." Slade added earning a chuckle from Adémar.

* * *

**Planet: Tatooine. Location: Spaceport docking bay 284.**

Cam was not having a good finish for the day, it was turning twilight as she sat behind a crate dodging blaster bolts as they whizzed passed her. Looking back towards the other set of crates, Cam could see Jabba's henchmen ducking below as they fired at her. Thankfully after getting Ace, Anaya and Anakin onto the ship before going back for Shmi's body. Which was laying a few feet from her behind another crate wrapped in a plastic wrap. She had changed her clothes from her baggy clothes to a tight black bodysuit that covered not only her body, but her head leaving her face open to the elements. Fortunately she had foresaw this little problem years ago, which is why she had added a veil/cloak combination to the artillery before leaving the ship.

Dodging another blaster blot, Cam grabbed a hold of both of her lightsabers before Force leaping over the crate and towards the henchmen. Oddly as a after thought she kind of looked like a Sith apprentice being dressed all in black, thankfully she didn't have red bladed lightsabers or she would have fit the part.

Swirling in midair Cam activated her yellow lightsabers, the snap hiss sound caught the men's attention as a buzzing sound of the lightsaber passing through the air alerted them of her closeness. Looking over the crates at her, Cam had to smile underneath her veil as their eyes widened at the sight of her.

Standing in the middle of the open area, Cam was in a defense position with both of her lightsabers crossed in front of her, while her robe like cloak hung loosely off her shoulders as she glared at them. One of the men started shaking as he raise his blaster up at her, but before he could shoot or even move. Cam leaped into the air again and landed behind him as the other henchmen started firing towards him, trying to shoot her.

"Poodoo Jeedi!" screeched the Rodain as he ducked behind the crate as the blaster bolts came flaying at him.

"Aw…really and here I thought Jabba had at lest a few men who weren't idiots." Cam snapped as she deflected a bolt back at the Gamorrean who was standing out in the open. A loud squeal came from it's mouth before it collapsed on the ground and died, looking at their fallen comrade the other henchmen moved towards the door leaving the Rodain to what ever fate was to befall him.

Sadly Cam had other plains as she leapt again, this time in front of the entrance doorway with a swift down stroke of her lightsaber the door controls were render useless. As she started towards another Gamorrean henchmen who was trying to shoot her in the head. One by one each of the henchmen fell until it was only the Rodain who was shaking so badly that he could even rise the blaster up to shoot at her.

"Kee hasa do punyoo, kapa tonka!" Cam snapped as the Rodain dropped the blaster and put his hands in the air. "Me nobata Jeedi, u stoopa koochoo."

Cam force pushed him into a nearby crate before taking the blaster and disassembling it. Turning away from him, she walked carefully back to Shmi's body and checked it. Thankfully there was no blaster mark and the crates had been good cover as Cam picked up the lifeless body and walked out of the hanger bay leaving the dead where they lay. While unbeknownst to her a figure followed her through the shadows of the second story.

* * *

**Location: Spaceport, docking bay 454.**

Cam came through the doorway as Ace was rounding the corner of the ship, his face had turned somber as he caught sight of her caring Shmi's lifeless body towards the ship. Turning towards the hatch that was still open, Ace stopped at the ramp as Cam came closer to the ship.

"Where will you take her?" Ace asked curiously as she started up the ramp.

"To my homeworld of Cascade, that is where her parents are buried." Ace nodded somberly at the answer and asked no more about it. As Cam laid Shmi's body down onto a metal table that was a workbench in the cargo bay.

"It is sad that after years of fighting to stop slave trading, that this would be their fate." Cam mused about Shmi and her parents as she walked out of the cargo bay.

Ace stared after her before heading into the lounge area, Ace found Anaya was sitting with Anakin playing peek-boo. One of Anaya's headtails got in the way as she was covering her eyes and Anakin poked at it before giggling. Snickering at the child's antics Ace sat down across from them. Anaya uncovered her eyes and frowned at Ace as he was snickering.

"It's not funny Ace." Anaya huffed as she pulled her headtails back away from Anakin's reach before trying again. "It's not nice to poke at someone, Anakin." she added to Anakin as he looked up at her.

"Yeah it is," Ace smirked at her as she looked at him again. "Most kids his age pock and bit things that look different." Ace added as he leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah we'll see about that when he's poke at your headtails." Anaya grumbled as she went back to playing with Anakin.

'_They are definitely getting married after this is over, I bet my lightsaber on it!'_

Cam smiled as she went to the cockpit to check on the transmission logs and start up the ship for flight. Hopefully Ulric hadn't blabbed to her husband about what she was doing here on Tatooine or she'd never live it down. That's if she made through this to begin with.

* * *

**Translation: Huttese into Basic**

_Kee hasa do punyoo, kapa tonka!_ - Drop your weapon, hands up!

_Me nobata Jeedi, u stoopa koochoo._** -** I'm no Jedi,you stupid idiot.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Found Strays

**Disclaimer: The same as the first one.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**~Chapter Four~**

_**(Found Strays)**_

* * *

**Star System: Tatoo. Planet: Tatooine. Location: E.N.S Star Destroyer Nova. **

Star Destroyer Nova had just dropped out of Hyperspace, the decadent planet of Tatooine loomed in the large view windows as they neared. The entire crew was on their toes as they were getting ready for anything the Hutts had to throw at them or anyone else for that matter. Admiral Slade was working on the bridge with Vice Admiral Adémar on the last of the specifications when Lieutenant Zoë Lauren came up to them with a datapad, she was one of the only Theelins on board that didn't have Diva as a first name.

"Sir, this just came in from HQ." Zoë said plainly as Slade took the datapad from her.

"Thank you lieutenant," Adémar express as Slade shook his head, the lieutenant's face was pink as she went back to her work leaving the two men be. Slade was fight off a smirk when Adémar looked over at him, a quizzed look came over his face as he looked at Slade. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all." Slade said not entirely truthful as he continued to fight off the smirk that seemed to be growing into a smile.

"Yeah and I'm a full Twi'lek lets hear it." Adémar said quietly, so no one could overhear them.

"You're really clueless about women, you know that?" Slade smiled at him as he looked over the datapad. "All you do is smile at them and their glamorized." Slade rolled his eyes as Adémar frowned.

"I don't do that." Adémar frowned as they moved towards the command center. "Do I?" He asked curiously.

Slade just gave him a look of shear pity, before climbing down the four steps. Unbeknownst to Adémar as he was following Slade down the stair, Slade was smiling like a Súla cat that had eaten the song bird while it's master wasn't looking. Reaching the commander center Slade and Adémar stopped behind Captain Dean Warin as he was ordering a scan of the planet in hopes of finding Nightshade's ship beckon.

"Any luck, Dean?" Adémar asked curiously as Slade was looking over the datapad again.

"None at the moment, but we're still searching sir." Dean answered as he stood up from the consol.

"You might want to be carefully you'll end up with a creek in you back by the time you reach Master Yuma's age." Slade jested as he looked up from the datapad, Dean rolled his eyes as he pushed his back into place with his hand.

"Like hell I will, sir. You know as well as I do, that Master Yuma is nearly three hundred years old and she is young compared to some of her kind." Dean smirked making Adémar chuckle as his headtails twitched.

Looking at the screen Slade shook his head as he pointed to a small dot on the Northern side of Mos Espe that appeared. "Well you got me there Dean. I want you to ready the troopers and have the fighters ready to go at a moments notice. Lets hope the Hutts don't know we're here." Slade added as Adémar and Dean nodded.

* * *

**Planet: TaTooine. Location: Mos Espe, spaceport docking bay 454**

Cam wasn't sure how this happened, but she could swear to the Force if she ever got a hold of the person responsible there would be hell to pay. Or maybe this was the way of the Force getting even with her for half the stupid things she had done in the past. Which ever one it was she wasn't sure as she glared down at the view screen as the computer beeped again.

_**There is a currant difficult with the landing strut, please check before taking off. **_

Cam had heard the computer say the same thing over the last ten minutes as she had been trying to start up the per-flight sequence. Unfortunately she was still where she was when she started. Glaring down at the view screen Cam grumbled a few choice words in her native tongue, before leaving the cockpit and going back through the lounge area. Cam passed Ace, looking around she noticed that Anaya and Anakin were nowhere to be seen. Sensing this Ace spoke up as he followed her out of the room:

"Anaya put Anakin down for his nap. Is there anything I can do?"

"How familiar are you with ships?" Cam asked as she walked through the cargo bay with Ace at her heels.

Rubbing his headtails, Ace frowned. "Sadly not much, but I am willing to learn."

"Alright…then this will be your first lesson of 101 ships and flying. First off landing and taking off are the hardest thing to do when flying a ship. On top of that you have to make sure to take care of the ship's landing gears or you're dead." Cam said in a calm instructorish tone.

Stepping down the ramp Ace was soaking up the information like a sponge as Cam continued to tutor him on maintenance of a ship as they went. While in the shadows of the sandstone pillars, they were being watched. Stopping at the port side of the ship, Cam looked the landing strut over and pointed things out to Ace as they went around the ship. It wasn't until they got to the front of the ship that Cam sent Ace into the ship to look at the computer screen, that she pulled out her lightsaber from her side and held it loosely in her hand. As she pulled out the rock from the landing gear a hand grabbed her by the arm, if on instinct Cam grabbed the hand and flipped the weight over her shoulder.

A gruff 'huff' came from the person as she looked down at him, black Mandalorian armor covered the entire body as he laid on the ground. If it wasn't for the designs on his helmet Cam wouldn't have known who he was. As if on a cue a deep gruff voice spoke up from behind her.

"Yeah know cyar'ika, that isn't a nice thing to do too the lad."

Cam turned around and groaned, standing in all his glory was her husband in his armor smiling at her through his helmet as their son jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I swear on all the is good in this galaxy I kill Ulric…" Cam swore as she closed her eyes.

"He couldn't help it cyar'ika, besides Cadeyrn was all aquiver when he heard you were here." Tiberias shrugged as he leaned against the ship's hail. "That and he didn't want to hear me bitch and complain at him."

"Oh…is that the reason, why Canderous is here too or is he just along for the ride?" Cam inquired as their son shrugged.

"Uncle Ulric was worried about you, besides working for the Hutts can get tiring." Canderous piped up, "Besides I need the break from this place, I haven't been home enough in the last year." he added as Ace appeared beside Tiberias's side with a blaster.

"Milady are you alright?" Ace asked as he kept his blaster pointed at Tiberias.

"Yes Ace, you can put that away they're no threat." Cam motioned as Tiberias looked over his shoulder at the Togruta.

"Gutsy little Gus isn't he?" Tiberias said humouredly as he nodded his head to Ace in a greeting fashion.

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or not?" Ace said quizzed as he put the blaster back into the holster.

"Ace how did you get that?" Cam indicted toward the weapon at his side.

"You left it in the cargo bay on top of a shelf." Ace answered, "I may not know how to fly a ship, but I was taught how to use a blaster. Gardulla was going to make me a guard, but after my first attempt to escape, she reconsidered it." Ace added as Canderous looked over his shoulder.

Standing behind both men was Anaya and she didn't look very happy as she came closer to them. Her green eyes narrowed at the Mandalorian armor they were wearing as she stopped beside Ace keeping her distance from them she turned to Cam.

"Milady there is a light blinking inside the cockpit and the computer keeps saying a transmission is coming through." Anaya informed.

"Thank you Anaya, why don't you and Ace go inside. I'll be there shortly," Cam reassured as Canderous looked over at his Dad.

Once Ace and Anaya were inside the ship Cam turned on Tiberias with the most venomous look she could muster. "Are you forgetting to mention something that Ulric did?"

"Cadeyrn didn't just send us after you. He sent a Star Destoryer after you too." Tiberias shrugged unfazed by her look. "Surprise!"

"What kind of trouble are you into Nana?" Canderous asked curiously.

"Enough to last me awhile, are you going with your father or are you copping a ride with me?" Cam inquired.

"I'll go with Ada, we can bug Uncle Ulric when we get to the ship." Canderous bantered as he smiled from behind his helmet. "Besides all my stuff is already in his ship, it would be a waste of time going back to get it when we'll be going to the same destination."

"And what destination would that be?" Cam looked curiously at him.

"The Star Destoryer that is looming over the planet like a Hutt." Canderous smirked, "And I do to know Hutts loom over people." he added to his Dad as he shook his head and walked away.

"See you on the ship, Nana." Canderous bided as he rushed off to follow Dad out of the docking bay.

* * *

**Translations: Mando'a into Basic**

1. _Cyar'ika_ - Sweetheart

**Translations: Sindar into Basic**

1. _Nana_ - Mom

2. _Ada_ - Dad

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Unknown Enemy

**Disclaimer: The same as the first one.**

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to general-joseph-dickson, thank you for reading.**

**Thank you & Enjoy!**

**~Chapter Five~**

_**(Unknown Enemy)**_

* * *

**Star System: Bespin. Planet: Bespin. Location: Cloud City.**

Cloud City was buzzing with life as the sun was setting in the east, the sounds of the speeders passing by the windows of a view side apartment that sat at the top of the apartment building. It didn't seem to bother the black clad woman who was sitting in the middle of the room like a priceless statue. The hood of her cloak was kept up and concealed her identity as she mediated.

Meanwhile standing in a room off of the lounge was a male Twi'lek, his reddish skin was etched with tattoos from head to toe as he shared the same fashion as the woman in the other room with the exception of the cloak and hood. His long headtails were loosely wrapped around his neck as he was lightly skimming over a datapad.

Frowning he looked up and over at the doorway as a silver Protocol droid walked in with a tray of refreshments. Turning back to the datapad, the Twi'lek continued to read paying the Protocol droid no mind as he was reading. That was until it spoke up breaking his concentration:

"Master Sy'fus? There is a call on hold for you on the comm from a Lord Cerberus." Master Sy'fus sighed as he glared at the droid, before placing the datapad into a pouch in his robes. Walking out of the room he cast the droid a venomous look before leaving the room in a silence.

Entering a room with cream colored walls, Master Sy'fus sat down at a short confession table. He leaned over and pushed a button on the table surface control panel, the windows suddenly darkened until the room was in darkness. Pushing another button on the control panel the holo projector came on, a three dimensional blue figure appeared in front of him. The light from the image lit up the room casting a odd glow on the chairs that were pushed up close to the table.

"What is thy bidding my liege?" Sy'fus bowed his head as he spoke in an emotionless tone. He didn't even flinch when the figure before him maliciously glared at him.

"Thy bidding was for you to make sure that your job was complete!" Cerberus hissed angrily at him.

"I do not understand my liege. Quan was terminating the last heir located on Tatooine." Sy'fus continue as Cerberus's face became grimmer.

"Because that fool went up against a Knightshade and instead of killing the brat and his mother. The child is alive and King Nuada still has an heir to the Exile Throne!" Cerberus snapped outrage as Sy'fus pray his thanks to the Force, that Cerberus wasn't really here in person because Sy'fus doubted he would still be sitting here alive or in tact for that matter.

"What are your orders, my liege?" Sy'fus inquired as Cerberus regained his composer before speaking again.

"At the moment nothing, the child is safe for now." Cerberus growled, "I want you and your _new _student to go on a little hunting trip to Mandalore. I'm sure there is several targets for her to practice on there." Cerberus added with a sinister smile before the holo image disappeared leaving Sy'fus alone in the dark room with his thoughts.

* * *

**Star System: Mandalore. Planet: Mandalore. Location E.N.S Star Destroyer Voyager.**

Gazing out the windows over looking the lush greenish blue planet, Nuada watched a as a squad of silver fighters passed by the windows practicing their formations. Sighing he turned from the windows back towards his desk. It had been a stressful week and he looked forward to the next three days he had off, hopefully he could find some solace from the last three weeks which had been kind of hectic.

Pacing his office Nuada stopped at his desk and picked up his comlink and stuffed it into his pocket before continuing on with his pacing. The office was quite large, two huge couches set facing each other while a black crystal surface table with a vase of Nubian fire rosés rested on it's polished surface set in between.

Nuada paid no mind to any of it as he roamed the office restlessly, he had been waiting for Ulric to comm with his report or anything for that matter. He wasn't willing to speak it out loud because he was a king, a monarch wasn't supposed to show fear or that was what he had been told centuries ago when he had been young.

Looking out the windows again Nuada felt his pocket buzz as his comlink went off, praying to the Force it wasn't Captain Poy again. Nuada pressed the button and answered.

"Well hello to you too, ner burc'ya. I found Cam and her's strays are safe and sound aboard the Nova along with Canderous and Tiberias." Ulric said humorously making Nuada wonder why.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?" Nuada walked back to his desk and plugged the comlink into the desk's comm system before sitting down.

"Well…let just say, we should never doubt Adhara ever again." Ulric said mysteriously.

"Ulric?" Nuada warned as a three dimensional form appeared in front of him smiling.

"I knew you were going to do that." Ulric bantered with a smirk as Nuada glared at him, "Alright ner burc'ya. I want you to meet your heir Anakin Skywalker, sadly Cam is sleeping so you'll have to interrogate her later. I don't know where Adhara went off too." Ulric said as a toddler suddenly appeared in his arms. Anakin yawned before resting his head on Ulric's shoulder and closed his eyes. Ulric smiled down at him before turning back to Nuada, who was staring at the child.

"How old is he?" Nuada finally asked a little shocked.

"Only a few months old, his mother's body is in the med bay. Cam was to late to save her from the Dark Jedi or whatever the hell he was. When she found them at Gardulla's townhouse. They were slaves to the evil slug." Ulric informed somberly as he held Anakin while he slept. "Canderous hasn't stopped fussing over him sense we got on the ship. It's kind of funny when you think about it." Ulric smiled mischievously.

"Oh I bet it is…has Anakin be test for his midi-chlorian count?" Nuada inquired. Ulric shifted Anakin in his arms before handing the child off to someone out of the screen area.

"Yeah Cadeyrn…he has it's more then both you and Adhara's counts combined. Over ten thousand, not even the Master Yoda from Coruscant has a midi-chlorian count that high." Ulric said uncomfortably.

"Thank you Ulric, have the Nova take them to Cascade. I should be back in a day or so." Nuada said thoughtfully.

"Will do ner burc'ya, anything else before I sigh off for the night?" Ulric asked as his image waved off someone.

"No, nothing I can think of…just stay out of trouble and keep them from getting into any." Nuada smirk as Ulric rolled his eyes.

"You know as well as I do, ner burc'ya. That trying to keep a Skywalker out of trouble in near to impossible." Ulric huffed, "I'll report tomorrow ner burc'ya, and stay out of trouble yourself." Ulric added before his figure disappeared from the desk's surface.

Unfortunately Ulric's timing for leaving was right on cue to one of lieutenants entered his office in a hurry. Lieutenant Zam Wesell was not what you would call easy to ruffle, she was a Clawdite tuff as steal and witty and charming to boot. She had served in the E.N.S for over three years after her husband's stupidity nearly cost her life and her daughter Sonya's. Three years had proved many things about Zam, and Nuada had seen it from the beginning. Looking at her will a critical eye Nuada frowned as Zam panted.

"Zam, do you mind telling me what is wrong?" Nuada asked curiously, "Is there a fire?"

"No sir, the Mandalore is here along with five of his commandos. But that's not the reason I ran the whole way here." Zam grinned sheepishly, "I came to tell you that, Lord Cerberus is on the holo-com and Jiva broke the mike so." Zam added in alarm as she rested her hands on her hips while trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you Zam, go take your break and don't worry about the Mandalore. I will talk to him, after I have dealt with Cerberus." Nuada waved her away as she nodded gratefully before disappearing out of the room.

Turning on the holo-com Nuada sighed as the image of Ethan appeared before him, in long robes that seemed to cover his night clothes if he was wearing any, holding in another sigh Nuada greeted him brother.

"Hello Ethan, to what do I owe this visit?" Nuada kept his sarcasm in check as Ethan smiled at him.

"Hello brother." Ethan folded his arm over his chest, "I have a problem a unauthorized ship has passed through the Bespin sector not two days ago heading your way." Ethan sighed in defeat and humiliation. "I have already sent two ships after it, but neither one has been able to catch up with it. They are to be believe slavers, heading to Mandalore for children."

"I will deal with them after I have talked to the Mandalore," Nuada nodded as he leaned back into the chair. "Thank you for informing me of this situation."

"Not a problem brother, may the Force be with you." Ethan bided his farewell with a low bow.

"And also with you." Nuada said plainly before ending the transmission.

* * *

**Star System: Sola. Planet: Solace. Location: Cerberus's Townhouse in Ramona.**

Sitting back in a throne like chair in his study, Ethan smirked viciously. Leaning back into the chair and plopping his feet up onto a footstool his robes opened slightly as soft foot steps came closer. A young deep blue female Chagrian stepped out of the shadows, she was dressed in a skimpy ivory outfit that left nothing for the imagination. Swishing her hips as she walked over to him, she climbed into his lap and pulled at the robe, with a quick reflexes Ethan grabbed her hands roughly and held them as she groaned.

"Are you going to come to bed anytime soon?" She pouted as Ethan pulled her closer to his chest before kissing her harshly on the lips.

"Why Mai is a sleeping companion what you are looking for?" Ethan smirked as he nibbled at her neck. Mai gasped as she rubbed her hands over his chest pulling at the robe until it exposed his naked flesh.

"Who said anything about sleep?" Mai inquired as kissed him again.

A devilish smirk swept onto Ethan's face as he ripped the top of her outfit off and through it over the chair before grabbing her and throwing her onto the couch nearby. Pulling off the robe Ethan smirk grew wider as Mai looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"No one, but you're not going to be getting any for awhile." Ethan said promiscuously, "I'm going to make sure of it." He added as he pounced on her making her gasped as the couch creaked from the weight.

* * *

**Translation: Mando'a into Basic**

burc'ya_ - my friend_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Arrival of the Queen

**Disclaimer: The same as the first one.**

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter here to my mom, she's been a fan of mine ever since I started write fanfiction years ago. So this chapter is for her, love you mom! Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 6~**

**(Arrival of the Queen)**

* * *

**Location: E.N.S Star Destroyer Nova, in the personal quarter of the Nightshade's . **

It was nearly three in the morning, when Cam finally crawled into the bunk next to Tiberias. The day had worn her out and so had Anakin after she gave Anaya and Ace time to themselves. Cuddling up next to Tiberias's side, Cam rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. But before she could drift off into the ream of sleep, Tiberias's smooth voice washed over her in a quiet tone as if not too wake anyone else.

"Well cyar'ika, what do you think?" Tiberias murmured into her hair as he kissed the side of her head and played with her hair.

"Think of what, my love." Cam said as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

Tiberias toke the chance to kissed her soundly on the lips before answering her. "The boy…Anakin, what do you think will happen too him? Surely Nuada can't honestly believe his brother won't try something." Tiberias said as he pulled Cam closer to him before wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know…knowing Adhara, Anakin will probably end up with a bunch of servants waiting on him, hand and foot." Cam said sadly as she sighed. "Why do you ask, herven?" Cam inquired as she played with his hand.

"Because…I was thinking instead of Anakin ending up spoiled rotten." Tiberias paused before moving around to look into Cam's eyes. "That we could adopt him and raise him as one of our own." Tiberias admitted willingly as he smiled down at her. "He's family after all." Tiberias added as he kissed her nose.

Cam scrunched up her face as she swatted him away before asking him seriously. "You would and are willing to raise Anakin as your own?" Tiberias looked down at her as he balanced himself on his hand while hovering over her.

"Yes, cyar'ika." Tiberias said wholeheartedly, reminding her of the day he confessed his love for her.

"_Well_…" Cam sighed, "I have no objections too it. We already have a pack of rug-rats what's one more." Cam paused as Tiberias swooped down on her, putting her hand up to stop his lips from smoldering hers, Cam continued. "But…you have to tell the rest of them and Nuada."

Tiberias smiled as he moved her hand out of the way before kissing her. "Fine by me, cyar'ika." Tiberias agreed. "Lets hope that they don't corrupt Anakin, they already have Ben." He added before kissing her again.

* * *

**Star System: Arkanis. Location: E.N.S Star Destroyer Nova, the Bridge.**

It was nearly five in the morning when the comms started to blink indicating that a incoming hail was coming in. Which interrupted a bet Adémar and Dean were making on whether or not Tiberias's wife was gonna kill Ulric, which to their great astonishment she hadn't done yet.

Looking down at the station as one of the Privates answered it, Dean nudged Adémar with his elbow and nodded towards the Private who was turning pale. Climbing down the stairs into the control center, Adémar stopped beside the young Private and tapped him on the shoulder. The fair skinned Solarium looked up at him before lifting his hand off the comm button.

"Sir, Queen Mórríghan's ship has arrived." said the Private in a low tone, as he looked up at them both slightly worried. "They are requesting permission to docking in the private hanger bay."

Adémar nodded his head in understanding meant before sweeping his headtails off his shoulders. "Give permission to dock in docking bay 23 and have someone wake the Admiral before they dock so they have a descent greeting party. Don't bother the Nightshades, they've only gotten to sleep two hours ago." Adémar ordered before leaving the bridge to Dean.

Walking down the corridor towards the turbolift Adémar was about to press the button when the doors open and Admiral Slade stepped out as fresh as a daisy with a cup of café in his hand. Adémar breathed out a sigh of relief before stopping the Admiral from leaving the turbolift.

"I'm in luck it seems! I had already sent someone to wake you and now I don't have to worry of dealing with your wrath from waking from a sound sleep." Adémar said jubilate as he stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the docking bay. While Slade stepped back against the wall and crossed his arms before inquiring to what Adémar was talking about. "Oh, sorry…it appears that Queen Mórríghan's ship has arrived. I sent someone to wake you, so she would have a welcoming party, but I didn't want to wake the Nightshades seeing as they only got to sleep less than two hours ago." Adémar explained as Slade sipped on his café.

"Well than you are in luck, did you send for Ulric?" Slade asked causing Adémar to start cussing.

"No," Adémar admitted shamefully. " I didn't even think about it." Turning to Slade, Adémar asked curiously. "Do you think he will be up?"

"If he isn't, he will be." Slade answered back as Adémar pulled out his comlink, but before he could order someone to wake Ulric the lift stopped at the docking bay and Ulric stood there in front of it smiling devilishly at them.

"Good morning." Ulric greeted as he rubbed his hands together, "So what are you two up too? Going to meet with our beloved Queen?" he added sarcastically.

Slade rolled his eyes before stepping around Ulric and heading off towards the docking bay doors that held one of the private docking bays. Adémar frowned at Ulric as he and Ulric followed Slade. "Yes we are, and I was about to send for you." Adémar answered as the fell into step behind Slade. "How might I ask in the nine hells of Corellian did you know they were landing?" Adémar asked without caring of reprisal.

Ulric smirked at him in a all knowing way, before answered him as they passed through a blaster door and into the docking bay. "I'm just better than you…" Adémar scoffed at that before Ulric added. "That and the Force."

Slade rolled his eyes as he sipped on his coffee, while Adémar straighten his clothes and smoothed them over. "So in other words, you sensed their Force signatures and decided to find me or Adémar?" Slade asked as Ulric stopped next to him.

"Pretty much, why did you want me to wake Tiberias and his…"

"No." Slade interrupted as he shook his head. "They've only gotten to sleep and I have a feeling that her Majesty has nothing planned…yet." Adémar looked up at him curiously before straightening his hat.

"Oh goody, that means I will have a bunch of women staring at me like I'm a sex toy with legs." Adémar said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ulric snickered, "Yeah well their pretty close, except for the sex toy bit." Adémar frowned at him as his headtail twitched in annoyance.

Slade seeing where this was going, interrupted Adémar as he opened his mouth to retort back at Ulric. "Boys! Your both pretty and…" Slade pointed at Adémar as they both eyed him. "…yes you'll have to hid on the bridge for a couple of days until we get them all to Cascade. So take a chill pill and relax." Slade added as he finished off his café. Turning away from them, Slade left them for a moment alone before returning to them.

"Where did you go?" Adémar asked curiously as Slade smoothed out his own uniform and stopped beside him.

"I put my café cup in the control booth." Slade retorted as the shape of the Queen's yacht appeared closer as it came into the docking bay.

It's silver hull reflected the light off of it as the pilot came in for landing, the royal insignia was painted on its side as the ship came to the docking bay. With the two large engines roaring the pilot set the ship down without even jolting it, before turning the engines off. Slade motioned for Ulric and Adémar to follow him as Troops filled into the docking bay along with a few lower ranking officers.

"Come on guys, lets go greet the Queen." Slade said cheerfully as Adémar gulped nervously causing Ulric to pat him on the back as they followed Slade up to the ship. "Don't worry Addy, I wont let the mean women attack you…" Ulric reassured Adémar. "…at least without a vid-cam" Ulric added earning him a dirty look from Adémar.

Slade chuckled before becoming serious and stern looking, the sharp snap and click of the door and everyone stood to attention. Soundlessly the ramp extended and came to a stop on the floor of the docking bay, before the Queen and a group of women in crimson robes came down the plank. The Queen was dressed in a long black and red robe with royal insignias embroidered in to it and a elaborate headdress on her head covering her long blonde hair up. While her face was lightly touch with makeup, making her look even more enchanting like.

Slade dropped into a kneel and bowed his head as Ulric and Adémar followed suite. There was a audible snap-to as the men and women stood to attention and saluted the Queen. As her handmaidens came down the ramp and stopped a few feet away as the Queen smiled down at Slade and his companies.

"Arise gentlemen," said Queen Mórríghan as she motion with her hand for them to get up, before stepping off the ship and motioning them to follow. "I wonder Ulric, did you tell my dear older brother of Camilla's mission after you left me or did you wait until she completed it?"

Ulric kept his witty comments to himself as he spoke calmly. "After I left you, I was worried that your vision was server enough to be brought to King Nuada's attention before the mission was completed." Ulric answered truthfully. "He would not have been pleased if he hadn't been informed until after the mission had been completed." Ulric added as the group of handmaidens flocked after them, causing Adémar's headtails to twitch.

Queen Mórríghan didn't say anything to that, as she lead them through the docking bay before speaking to the Slade. "Admiral Slade, would you be so kind to explain why none of the Nightshades are here to greet me?" inquired the Queen softly.

"They are sleeping, your Highness. By the time they returned to the ship it was late in the evening and the little one wouldn't go to sleep." Slade explained earnestly as the Queen's eyes widened at the mentioning of the child. "So they stayed up with the child, until the little one fell to sleep. The last time I saw Cam it was three this morning and Anakin was asleep in her arms as she was returning to her quarters." Queen Mórríghan smiled at that before nodding her head in acceptance.

"I see that my knight accomplished her task," Queen Mórríghan said cheerfully. "And the child, is it well?"

Ulric smiled, "_He_ is fine. The last we saw of him, he was a fully healthy, happy little babe. Who was tormenting Cam and Tiberias to no ends. I even think Canderous likes him." Ulric added as Slade started to guide the group towards the turbolift.

"You said his name was Anakin correct?" asked Queen Mórríghan as she looked over at Ulric.

"Yes…your Highness, it's Anakin." Ulric smiled, "Anakin Skywalker." He added.

While unbeknownst to all them, Adémar stopped at the entranceway of the docking bay and let the handmaidens go ahead of him. Shaking his head Adémar watched as the Queen conversed with the Admiral and Ulric. He didn't know why, but for some reason unknown to him. Adémar had the feeling when Ulric said the child's name that, that name was going to be the beginning of something greater than them all. He didn't known why, but he believed it wholeheartedly as he trailed after them.

* * *

******Translation: Mando'a into Basic**

_Cyar'ika_- darling, beloved, sweetheart

**Translation: Sindar into Basic**

_Herven_ - Husband

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Youngest of the Family

**Disclaimer: The same as the first one.**

**A/N: ****As always all mistakes and spelling errors are mine. Also thank you for your reviews there great appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you.**

**~Chapter 7~**

**(Youngest of the Family)**

* * *

**Star System: Sola. Location: ****E.N.S Star Destroyer Nova, Nightshade's quarters.**

Tiberias was about to be running up the hill through lush green meadow grass towards the body of Lord Curt who had been defeated by King Nuada. He was about to give out a victory cry. When a noise woke he from his dream and his eyes snapped open in alertness that only a veteran of war could posses, being a Force sensitive Mandalorian only added too it.

Looking over and down at his beloved who was sleeping soundly. Tiberias gently kissed Cam's brow before untangling himself from her and the blankets. Getting up carefully not to disturb Cam, Tiberias stood up and stretched his hands above his head, causing his body to pop and snap as his bones aligned.

Another soft whimper caught his attention before he gazed over at the makeshift bed he had concocted yesterday. Rubbing his hand over tattooed arm, Tiberias silently walked over too the makeshift bed and peered down at Anakin, who looked like he was about to start crying. Pleading blue orbs gazed up at him as Tiberias smiled down at Anakin before picking him up.

"Good morning Ani'ika," Tiberias greeted Anakin as he held the toddler gently to his chest, while rocking him gently. Tiberias ran his other hand over Anakin's head ruffling his blonde hair, causing Anakin coo before he started fussing again.

Taking a guess from the past of rising children. Tiberias looked around the room the nappy bag that his dear brother chucked at him before he left for Tatooine, before spotting it resting in the chair in front of the metal desk. Gently patting Anakin on the back Tiberias walked over to the bag and grabbing it up before turning around and disappearing into the refresher.

Cam who had through this whole time had been acting like she was asleep, smirked as she glance devilishly at the refresher door before pushing the covers off of herself. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Cam pushed up off the bunk and onto the stainless steel floor that was cold. Muttering a few chosen curses under her breath Cam walked over toward the metal desk that had their clean clothes on it. Cam pulled a pair of socks onto her feet and sorted through the clothes for her own.

Not even bothering to look up as the refresher door opened, Cam smiled as she felt herself being pulled against a rock hard warm body. Turning around Cam was pulled into a sound kiss as Tiberias dropped the nappy bag back into the chair, pulling away Cam smiled up at Tiberias. While Anakin clung to Tiberias's side and played with Cam's hair, looked down at the child the pair smiled even brighter.

Pulling Anakin's hands away Cam kissed his chubby little cheek before grabbing her clothes and turning to the pair of boys. "Be good the both of you." Cam mockingly warned.

Tiberias looked innocently at her, "Be good! When are we ever bad?" he asked fully knowing that their whole family seemed to find trouble without looking for it.

Cam opened her mouth and than closed it quickly, before shaking her head. "I'm not even gonna answer that." Tiberias chuckled at her as she walked into the refresher and closed the door behind her.

Peering down at the little one who was newly diapered, Tiberias looked over the clothes and pulled a little jumpsuit out of the pile before setting off on the task of dressing Anakin. Looking over towards the refresher door, Tiberias turned and smirked down at Anakin.

"Do you think we can get done before your Buir comes out, cyar'ika?" Tiberias said to Anakin who looked up at him curiously before gurgling up at him. Tiberias smiled, "I'll take this cyar'ika as a 'yes' hmm."

* * *

**Location: ****E.N.S Star Destroyer Nova, ****Cafeteria.**

Sitting at an end table in the back of the cafeteria with his eldest son Canderous and his older brother Ulric, both of whom were sitting opposite from him. Was how Cam found Tiberias and Anakin, the both of whom were sitting on Tiberias's lap eating his breakfast. Getting her own tray of food, Cam sat down beside Tiberias and kissed him on the cheek before she started devouring her own meal.

Ulric was watching them as he speared a piece of Bantha meat onto his fork. "So how did you all sleep?" Ulric asked curiously.

Canderous shrugged his shoulders and said fine. While Tiberias and Cam glared at Ulric who was smile at them innocently. "What?"

"You know fully well, how our night went Ulric." answered Tiberias as he wiped Anakin's mouth before finishing his own meal. "Also we're adopting Anakin."

Ulric didn't seem fazed by this, "I would have guessed as much. When are you going to be doing this?"

Cam spoke up as Canderous made a funny face at Anakin, which earned Canderous a giggle. "After breakfast," Cam answered Ulric before turning to Canderous. "What do you think Cand'ika?"

The teen didn't answer eminently, but instead held his hands out for the child, which Tiberias did, at the same time exchanged a look with Cam. Canderous was much like his father in figure, tall with broad shoulders that had yet to fully form out seeing as he was only fifteen. With brown hair that was cut short and spiky like with two small braids that hung low over his shoulder. While his dark eyes mimicked his father's, Canderous was a perfect mixture of his mother and father.

Canderous sat Anakin on his lap and looked him over while ruffling Anakin's blonde hair and tickling his sides before looking up at him mother. "Does this mean I can corrupt him too?" Canderous asked innocently, earning a couple chuckle from his father and uncle and a glare from his mother.

"Canderous!" warned Cam as she did her best 'look' at him.

Canderous snickered while not looking her in the eye, before answering his mother. "Why not now, it's not like the Queen wants him?" Canderous said honestly as Anakin tugged on his small braid that was hanging down his shoulder before sticking it in his mouth.

Canderous grimaced as he pried his braid out of Anakin's mouth and whipped it off on his shirt before tossing his braid of his shoulder. Cam smiled at them before sharing a private conversation with her husband. Waiting patiently for his parents to say something, Canderous tickled Anakin's side before pushing his empty tray away from him, so Anakin would pulled off the table.

Sensing that his parent's silent conversation was up, Canderous glanced towards them as they both looked at him and Anakin with smiles on their faces. Ulric had stopped eating his breakfast and watched them. Tiberias motioned for Canderous to hand over Anakin before clearing his voice as he placed Anakin between Cam and himself.

"Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad." Tiberias and Cam vowed at the same time as they adopted Anakin as their youngest. While Canderous and Ulric watched from across the table.

"Elek! Welcome to the aliit, vod'ika." Canderous said as he grabbed Anakin up from his parents and beamed at the small child. Before turning to his parents and asking: "So when do we tell the rest of ner vode?"

"When we get home, Cand'ika." Cam answered as she watched her eldest pick up his empty tray at the same time balancing Anakin on his hip.

Tiberias smiled at them before turning to Ulric who was smirking at him. "Just couldn't resist it, could you ner vode?" Tiberias rolled his eyes before picking up his empty tray and following after his sons.

Sharing a smile with Cam, Ulric finished off his breakfast as Tiberias and the boys came back to the table. Sipping his café Ulric pushed his tray away from himself before addressing Tiberias and Cam. "After you're done with you breakfast…" Ulric gestured towards Cam before continuing. "…we have too go and greet the Queen or she'll start thinking that we're antisocial." Ulric snorted as he put his cup on top of his tray.

"Does that mean Ani'ika and I have to come?" Canderous asked curiously.

Tiberias and Ulric shared at glance before Ulric answered his nephew's question. "Yes Canderous, the Queen will want to meet Anakin and I already told her of his arrival." Ulric said before turning to his brother. "We'll have to also inform her of Anakin's adoption." he added as Cam place her tray on top of his before whisking them away.

Shaking his head Ulric got up from the table along with Tiberias and Canderous, who still had Anakin, started off towards the cafeteria doors as Cam joined them by one of the tables. Canderous handed Anakin over to her, before filing in line behind them as they left the cafeteria and entered into the corridor.

* * *

**Location: ****E.N.S Star Destroyer Nova, Queen's chambers.**

The chambers of the Queen reminded Tiberias of a small bee hive, with interconnected rooms that all lead back to the main room where Queen Mórríghan was sitting in her throne like chair. Dressed in one of her elaborate headdresses and gown, she watched them approach while her handmaidens fluttered around the room like little worker bees getting the room to the way their mistress liked it.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Tiberias noted that Canderous was hanging back with Anakin as he and Cam came forwards. Ulric was behind them as the came to a stop in front of the Queen's chair, bowing their heads in respect the trio waited. The Queen seemed to take her time as she looked them over before raising her hand up, Canderous who had stayed in the back rose from his kneeling position with Anakin in his arms.

"Welcome Nightshade family!" greeted the Queen as one of her handmaidens brought in refreshments. "Something to drink?" offered the Queen with a wave of the hand.

"No thank you, your Highness." Cam answered respectfully, "I apologize for not coming to greet you when your ship landed." The Queen dismissed it with her hand.

"It is of no matter, my dear. Tell me did you find the heirs?" inquired Queen Mórríghan as she looked at Cam with stony expression on her face.

"Yes your Highness, but I was unable to stop the assassin from killing the poor child's mother. Shmi Skywalker was able to tell me, that the child's name is Anakin Skywalker and that…much to my surprise…there was no father to the child." Cam explained as Tiberias kept his lips pressed firmly close. While the Queen's features changed slightly as Cam continued. "I brought her body back so she would be able to rest along side her parents." Cam finished.

Queen Mórríghan nodded her head slightly as she brought the tips of her fingers together like a steeple before speaking up. "What of the Twi'lek and Togruta? How did they come into aiding you?"

"Anaya and Ace were slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. I freed them after killing the assassin. Anaya helped take care of Anakin when Ace and I went off to find the transmitter controllers." Cam explained calmly.

Queen Mórríghan nodded at the answer before asking where the child was. Tiberias looked over his shoulder at Canderous before motioning him to come over to him with a quick nod. Walking silently over to his father, Canderous handed him Anakin before stepping beside Ulric, who laid a hand on Canderous's shoulder and watched as Tiberias stepped towards with Anakin.

Queen Mórríghan eyes widen at them as she looked at Anakin with a mix expression on her face. Standing up gracefully from her throne like chair, Queen Mórríghan stepped closer to Tiberias and touched Anakin's hand as he clung onto Tiberias like a lifeline. Anakin's blue orbs were round as he looked at the Queen before settling his head back down onto Tiberias's shoulder. Queen Mórríghan smiled at him before returning to her throne like chair.

"He's will make a good prince." Queen Mórríghan said cheerfully.

"And warrior…when he gets older." Tiberias added, to which the Queen nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"There was one other thing I wished to inform you of, your Highness…" Cam said seriously and calmly. "Tiberias and I have adopted Anakin as our youngest child." At hearing this news Queen Mórríghan went very silent, so Cam continued a little warily. "We thought that he should have a family to grow and learn from. Hopefully the King has no objections to this arrangement?" Cam added as she brushed Anakin's hair back soothingly while Tiberias placed his hand on the middle of her back.

For a few seconds which seemed like hours, Queen Mórríghan said nothing and than she spoke up in a dead toned of voice that reminded them of when she made a speech that she wasn't happy about. "Oh — and why…"

"Your Highness!" interrupted one of her handmaidens earning a dark glare from the Queen before she continued. "King Nuada has summand you audience, along with the Nightshades." added the young handmaiden.

Cam and Tiberias looked at one another before Tiberias pocked at Ulric's mental shields. _What ner vod have you done this time?_ Tiberias sent to him while the Queen sat straight up in her chair as the handmaidens set the holo-admitters around her.

_Just watch and see._ Ulric retorted mentally as he stood to attention as King Nuada blue figure appeared in the room.

"Adhara!" greeted the blue figure of the king as Queen Mórríghan smiled at him half-heartedly from her throne like chair.

"Brother…" Queen Mórríghan bowed her head in greetings, while the others watched the exchange silently. "…to what do I owe this honor?"

"I want to discuss the fate of my heir." King Nuada said getting to the point as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But first is the Nightshades there?"

"Yes they are," Queen Mórríghan answered honestly as she waved her hand towards them. "They are standing before me with the child."

"Good." said King Nuada as the holo-admitters turned towards them. Bowing their heads in sync with each other except for Anakin who looked at the blue figure in awe. "Greetings, I see that the little one is quite at home with you." Nuada motioned towards Anakin who was still clinging onto Tiberias before turning towards Ulric.

"Has any plans been made?" Nuada asked curiously.

"Yes, milord there has been." Ulric answered before the queen could object to any notion. "Tiberias and Cam have adopted Anakin as they youngest son, with your approval of course." Ulric added sincerely.

"My blessing is given." Nuada said as Queen Mórríghan stared astonishingly at him with her mouth open like a fish. "Raise him as your own…" Nuada said addressing Cam and Tiberias. "…and may the Force be with you all…always." he added earning a bow from the Nightshades before turning towards his sister who had regained her composure.

"I have a favor to ask of you sister." Nuada said as Queen Mórríghan smiled at him.

"And what would that be brother?" asked Queen Mórríghan as she fought the annoyed looked that threatened to over take her features.

"The Republic wishes to speak with the Exile Council," Nuada explained calmly. "I have no time to gather them, would you make the arrangements and meet me there." Unable to deny her sibling, Queen Mórríghan nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"Of course, brother. When do you wish for me to leave?" inquired the queen curiously.

"Now if isn't unreasonable." said Nuada as his blue figure stood with his hand behind his back. Queen Mórríghan swallowed her anger and smiled mockingly at him before answering.

"Of course, brother…if it is that urgent than I will leave immediately." retorted Queen Mórríghan as she arose from her chair like throne. "If you all will excuse me, I bid you good day." Queen Mórríghan said in farewell before motioning them to leave.

Bowing to her and to Nuada's blue figure, the Nightshades left the room and retreated into the corridor where Adémar was waiting for them. Ulric hushed him as he pulled him along with the family as they headed off towards the turbolifts. Tiberias handed Anakin back over to Canderous as they all turned down another corridor.

"Ulric, what the hell just happened?" Tiberias asked as Ulric looked behind them before pushing his brother into the empty turbolift while everyone else followed them in.

"What just happen is that Nuada saved us a great deal of trouble." Ulric retorted.

"Adhara wasn't gonna let Anakin be taken in by your family or anyone else. Whether they were a family or not." Ulric explained as the turbolift went up towards the command deck. "Mostly to have something over her brother, I think. So I kinda had a feeling before I went to the cafeteria, that you'd adopt the ad'ika. Mostly cause the both of you were eyeing him, like you did Kenobi before you adopted him. Anyways…" Ulric waved it off. "…I had Addy here…" Ulric pointed towards Adémar with his thumb. "…send a call to Nuada and but since he was out of range at the time. Adémar left him a message to contact his sister and that you two…" he gestured towards them. "…had adopted the ad'ika." Before gesturing towards Anakin with his hand.

Canderous patted Anakin's back as their mother eyed their uncle, in an odd way it reminded him of a momma animal protecting her young. They could be gentle and docile, but the second you threatened her young. She turned mean, vicious and down right psychotic. Noticing what his son was thinking Tiberias pulled them closer and ruffled Canderous's hair before pulling him into a one arm hug.

Whoever said Mandalorians weren't affectation, surely didn't know what they were talking about as Canderous leaned against his father. While his mother let his Uncle Ulric have a piece of her mind, over all the stuff that pissed her off that he didn't tell them until it was over. A soft yawn came out of Anakin as he eyed Adémar's headtails curiously. While Adémar tried to be invisible to the angry Sindarian woman's wrath. Turning to Tiberias before mentally speaking to him gleefully Adémar pointed at Cam and Ulric:

_I just won the bet!_

* * *

**Mando'a into Basic**

_Ad'ika_ - kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child

_Buir_ - father/mother

_Cyar'ika_- darling, beloved, sweetheart

_Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ - Mandalorian adoption vow (lit: "I know (your) name as (my) son/daughter")

_Elek_ - Yes or Yeah

_Aliit_ - Family, Clan or Tribe

_Vod'ika _- little brother, little sister

_Ner Vode_ - my brothers, sisters, comrades

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
